


Silence

by DKaneanite



Category: WWE
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite
Summary: It was as steady as his own, and then it was gone.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow fic'ers. I am still working on Forgive Me. I am doing a lot of research to make sure I am getting things right. However I am evil and had this idea that needed to be written.

Halloween had always been his favorite time of the year. From dressing up, to handing out candy to the neighborhood kids, he'd loved it. This year however it felt empty, devoid of the usual festivities and warm, happy feeling. His eyes flickered down from the fake cobweb to the black ring on his finger; the red band that cut through the middle unmoving and silent. Moving down the ladder he sat down heavily in a chair, _his_ chair, and looked at the piece of jewelry. 

It had been bought as a laugh, as a joke, neither one of them believing the claims that it would react to their heartbeats and allow the other to feel it no matter how far apart they were. Still they bought the rings; connected and linked them as the directions stated and then slipped them on. It was a pleasant surprise when they felt the rings vibrate, the red middles lighting up with the pulsing of the other's heart. They spent months testing them, seeing how far they could be from one another, waiting for them to stop responding but they never did unless they were removed. Which neither one ever did outside of showering and not before sending the other a text to explain the silence. 

And then one day, his went silent. At first he hadn't thought much about it, he checked his phone but there was no text; still not a reason for concern, the other man had trouble with memory and had probably just been so tired after a match and just jumped into the shower so he could return to the hotel. But soon the minutes turned to an hour, then two hours and that was when the worry set in. Trying not to seem panicked he text the redhead's friends, and even his ex, to see if they had heard from him. There were no answers and the panic started to gnaw at his stomach and he began to pace, chewing his lip as his hands ran through his hair and over his face repeatedly. 

At first he told himself that the rings had stopped working, it had been months and neither one of them had ever found where to replace the batteries nor were there instructions on that particular component. 

_"He's fine. They just stopped working..it's nothing..it's nothing.."_

Still he paced, looking from his ring to his phone and then back again. Nothing. After much debating he rang the man's number, but it went straight to voicemail. Breathing became hard and he moved over to the bed and picked up his iPad and opened their messenger app. As he waited for the app to load the notification bar stated that one of the dirt sheets he followed had posted an update.

Trying still to quell the panic in his chest he opened it. And the iPad dropped to the floor. 

_**"6 injured and 2 killed in an ambush shooting after WWE houseshow."** _

As he picked up the iPad to read his phone rang from across the room and he dashed over, praying to hear his voice. Instead it was a deep Scottish accent stumbling over words, the voice thick with what sounded like tears. Silently he listened to the man's words, taking it in and then thanking him in a voice that sounded dull and detached. 

The days that followed were without color; he'd gotten time off from his Dragon Gate contract to fly back to Tampa where he met Heath's mother, the two of them embracing and holding each other tightly as they started to make the funeral preparations. At one point Heath's sister showed up, her face drawn and water stained and he hugged her tightly; letting her cry out on his shoulder. The Tampa home stayed untouched; he couldn't go through their things. 

Everything was left the way it had been when Heath had left; the new package of gear sitting on the table just inside the door waiting to be opened, his guitar sitting quietly on it's stand near his favorite worn out chair. The three dogs had ran the through house, sniffing and coming back to him and nudging his hand then running towards the door looking for him with Boodah finally laying at the door waiting for his master with his head on his paws.

It was bright and sunny the day of the funeral, and he couldn't help but scowl and curse the warm, bright day. It had no business being this way when his own world was now dull and lifeless. Around him people were giving him condolences, sharing stories and their favorite memories of the lost man and then they were gone and he was left staring at the open hole as the cemetery workers lowered it into the ground. 

From that point on the ring had been silent, a reminder that the heart that had beat so in time with his own was gone. A tear rolled down his face and reached up to wipe it away as he got up to finish the Halloween decorations. Heath loved Halloween. It had been his favorite time of the year and despite being gone for nearly a year at this point, Ben wasn't going to forget. Like Heath's birthday, and the birthday's of Boodah, Raksha, and Wilfie he held celebrations. 

And then the ring began to beat to a familiar cadence.


End file.
